Ask Our Cast!
by Sailor Phoenix1997
Summary: Ask any of our characters a question about anything in our stories. This list includes any of the OCs and Cerberus and myself. We will answer any questions you've got, to the best of our abilities. Please leave a review with your question and enjoy. First chapter is from Abbot and Costello: Who's on First. Please, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hello my readers! As you all know (or should know) I am Sailor Phoenix1997!

Cerberus: And I'm her yami, Cerberus.

Phoenix: And we are here to tell you about our new story! This one! *Snaps fingers and a bunch of colorful beanbags cover the floor and Cerberus and Phoenix plop down in two* This is going to be a story that is based off of your requests. You can ask any of the cast from our stories including Cerberus and myself and we'll answer to the best of our abilities. You can ask anyone whether it be Luke Castellan from my new story or Austin or Annabell or Kisara or Kaiba any question you want. But remember it has to be related to Yu-Gi-Oh and must have some relevance to my stories.

Cerberus: What she means by that is that you can ask anything from the speed of a spine-tailed swift to what Phoenix plans to do next in her stories. But remember, keep it appropriate and don't flame just because you've seen this kind of thing before!

Phoenix: Oh! You can also ask to see bloopers from any of the current Yu-Gi-Oh stories done by any of our characters or you could ask their opinions of their roles. But first, a sneak peak! *Snaps fingers again and Kaiba and Joey appear sitting in beanbags* *Kaiba turns to Phoenix*

Kaiba: What's going on? *Phoenix pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Kaiba*

Phoenix: Just follow this and leave the rest to Joey.

Kaiba: I'm a little scared now.

Joey: What's dat suppoed ta mean Rich Boy?

Phoenix: Joey, come here please. *Joey obeys* Ask Kaiba who's the St. Louis baseball team. I'd do it myself but...*Fakes a yawn* I'm tired.

Joey: Uhhh...Okay. Hey Kaiba you know who's on de St. Louis baseball team?

Kaiba: Yes, yes I do. Now, this might seem a bit odd to you Wheeler but nowadays ball players are given very odd names, you know that right?

Joey: Actually, no.

Kaiba: Well, they do that in St. Louis. So there's Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third-

Joey: Well, I think dat's what we're trying ta figure out here.

Kaiba: I'm telling you. Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.

Joey: You know de names of dese guys?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: Den who's playin' first?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: I mean da guy's name on first base.

Kaiba: Who. *Phoenix starts smiling in background*

Joey *somewhat annoyed*: The guy plain' first base for St. Louis.

Kaiba: Who.

Joey: The guy on first.

Kaiba: Who is on first.

Joey: Well, what're ya askin' me for?

Kaiba: I am not asking you. I am telling you: Who is on first.

Joey: I'm askin' you who's on first!

Kaiba: That's the man's name.

Joey: Who's name?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: Well go ahead and tell me.

Kaiba: Who.

Joey: The guy on first!

Kaiba: Who!

Joey: The first baseman!

Kaiba: Who is on first.

Joey: Is dere a first baseman on first?

Kaiba: Certainly.

Joey: Den who's playin' first?!

Kaiba: Absolutely.

Joey: When the firstbaseman is paid every month, who gets de money?

Kaiba: Every dollar of it. Why not? The man earned it, he's entitled to it.

Joey: Who is?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: So who gets it?

Kaiba: Is there a reason he shouldn't? Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it for him.

Joey: Who's wife?

Kaiba: Yes. After all the man earns it.

Joey: Who does?

Kaiba: Absolutely.

Joey: All I'm tryin' to find out is what's de guy's name on-

Kaiba: No Wheeler, What's on second base.

Joey: I ain't askin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who is on first!

Joey: That's what I'm tryin' ta find out!

Kaiba: Don't go switching the players Wheeler.

Joey: I ain't changin' nobody!

Kaiba: Take it easy.

Joey: What's de guy's name on first!

Kaiba: What's the guy's name on second base.

Joey: I am not askin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: I don' know!

Kaiba: He's on third, we're not talking about him. *Joey pauses for a second*

Joey: How did I get on third base?

Kaiba: You mentioned his name.

Joey: If I mentioned a third baseman's name, who did I say is playin' third?

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: Stay offa first will ya?!

Kaiba: Well what do you want me to do?

Joey: Now what's de guy's name on third base?!

Kaiba: What's on second base.

Joey: I am not askin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: I don' know!

Kaiba: He's on third.

Joey: There I go, back on third again.

Kaiba: Well I can't change their names!

Joey: Will ya please just stay on third base Kaiba?

Kaiba: What is it you want to know Wheeler?

Joey: What is de guy's name on third base?

Kaiba: What's on second base.

Joey: I am not akin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: I don' know!

Kaiba and Joey: Third base. *Joey takes a deep breath*

Joey: Does St. Louis have an outfield?

Kaiba: Sure.

Joey: St. Louis has a good outfield?

Kaiba: Absolutely.

Joey: The left-fielder's name?

Kaiba: Why.

Joey: I don' know. I just thought I'd ask ya.

Kaiba: Well I just thought I'd tell you.

Joey: Then tell me who's playin' left field.

Kaiba: Who's playing first!

Joey: Stay outta de infield!

Kaiba: Well don't mention their names out here! *Phoenix starts snickering*

Joey: I wanna know, what's de guy's name playin' left field!

Kaiba: What's on second.

Joey: I am not askin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: I don' know!

Kaiba and Joey: Third base! *Joey starts growling*

Kaiba: Take it easy Wheeler.

Joey: And de left-fielder's name?

Kaiba: WHY!

Joey: Because!

Kaiba: Oh he's centerfield. *Joey yells in frustration* Calm down!

Joey: Does St. Louis have a pitcher?

Kaiba: Would this team be any good without their pitcher?

Joey *Wipes face*: I don' know. Tell me de pitcher's name.

Kaiba: Tomorrow.

Joey: Ya don' wanna tell me today?

Kaiba: I am telling you!

Joey: Den go ahead.

Kaiba: Tomorrow.

Joey: What time?

Kaiba: What time what?

Joey: What time tomorrow are ya gonna tell me who's pitchin'?

Kaiba: Now listen here, Who is not pitching. Who is on-

Joey: I'll break your arm if ya say who's on first!

Kaiba: Why even bother to ask me?

Joey: I wanna know what's de pitcher's name?!

Kaiba: What's on second!

Joey: I am not askin' ya who's on second!

Kaiba: Who's on first.

Joey: I don' know.

Kaiba and Joey: Third base!

Joey: Is dere a catcher?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: De catcher's name?

Kaiba: Today.

Joey: Today? And Tomorrow's pitchin'?

Kaiba: Now you've got it.

Joey: Dat's all. *Turns to Phoenix* St. Louis has a couple o' days on their team.

Kaiba: Well I can't help that. *Joey lays back in his beanbag*

Joey: Nyeh. Nyeh!

Kaiba: What do you want me to do?

Joey; So St. Louis has a good catcher?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: I'm a good catcher myself.

Kaiba: Yes?

Joey: I would like ta play for St. Louis.

Kaiba: Well that's possibly able to be arranged.

Joey: I would like to catch. Now, me bein' a good catcher, Tomorrow's on de team and I'm catchin'.

Kaiba: Alright.

Joey: Tomorrow throws de ball and de guy up bunts de ball. Now, me bein' a good catcher, I pick up de ball get de guy out at first, so I pick up de ball and throw it to Who.

Kaiba: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Joey: I don' even know what I'm talkin' about!

Kaiba: Well that's all you have to do!

Joey: Is to throw it to first base?!

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: Now who's got it?

Kaiba: Naturally!

Joey: Who has it?

Kaiba: Naturally.

Joey: Naturally?

Kaiba: Naturally!

Joey: Okay.

Kaiba: Now you've got it.

Joey: I pick up de ball and throw it to Naturally!

Kaiba: No you don't. You throw the ball to first base!

Joey: Then who gets it?

Kaiba: Naturally!

Joey: Okay.

Kaiba: Alright.

Joey: I throw de ball ta Naturally!

Kaiba: No! You throw it to Who!

Joey: Naturally?

Kaiba: Well that's it. Say it that way.

Joey: Dat's what I said.

Kaiba: You did not.

Joey: I said I throw de ball ta Naturally!

Kaiba: You don't you throw it to Who.

Joey: Naturally?

Kaiba: Yes.

Joey: So I throw de ball ta first base and Naturally gets it.

Kaiba: No! You throw the ball to first base!

Joey: Den who gets it?

Kaiba: Naturally!

Joey: Dat's what I'm sayin'!

Kaiba: You're not saying it right.

Joey: I throw de ball ta Naturally!

Kaiba: You throw it to Who!

Joey: Naturally?!

Kaiba: That's it! Well say it that way!

Joey: That's what I'm sayin'!

Kaiba: Don't get so excited.

Joey: I throw de ball ta first base-

Kaiba: Then Who gets it?

Joey: He'd better get it!

Kaiba: That's it. Now don't get so excited.

Joey: Now I throw de ball ta first base and whoever it is drops de ball so de guy runs to second. Who picks up de ball and throws it ta What, What throws it ta I Don' Know; a triple play.

Kaiba: Yes. I could be.

Joey: Another guy comes up and it's a long fly-ball ta Because. Why? I don' know, he's on third. And I don' care.

Kaiba: What was that?

Joey: I said I don' care.

Phoenix: I know this one! That's a shortstop! *Joey jumps to his feet yelling* This is the first installment in our interactive reader-writer "Blog"? I guess? Remember, any question to anyone in our cast. Just leave a review. And I think now's the time to deliver my bad news. My family's moving on the 17th, so I won't be able to update this weekend because we're packing and cleaning and packing and cleaning and then we go on vacation for a week and then we move into our new home! I won't be available until the 28th at the very least. :'( Please leave some reviews so I don't feel so sad. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hello readers! Okay so we got some questions and I think I need to go over the rules again.

1) The questions cannot be opinionated from the characters unless it involves one of the stories I'm writing. Ex: You cannot ask favorite songs, movies, plays, ect. ect.

2) The questions must be about Yu-Gi-Oh and nothing else.

3) The questions must be based off something already in my books.

4) The questions cannot be asking a character if they like you specifically, or which of the other characters is their favorite unless it's about a certain chapter and a certain person working with them.

And I don't want to be rude but it's just the rules here okay? We are not the characters, we try to place ourselves in the mindset of the characters but we cannot become them. Okay? And we will post a new chapter every time we get five or more questions, not reviews. And thank you (Guest) Jake, (Guest) yugioh fan, and (Guest) dr-fanmai-lover for all your wonderful reviews.

Cerberus: Now onto the questions.

Phoenix: To Jake, yes? Or am I just verifying what you're already verifying? To dr-fanmai-lover, Mai will be in here, someone just has to ask a question towards her or the whole cast, okay? To yugioh fan, I am sorry we will not be able to answer your questions now, but once we get to the fourth season in the Yu-Gi-Oh rewrite, I promise we will. But I hope you stay with us as a reader. But if you still want to ask questions from Daughter of the Seal, feel free.

Cerberus: That's all?

Phoenix: Yep. I didn't go over the rules very clearly last time so I figured we'll answer these questions and put the rules up too. So bye and please ask a question or two or dozen.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix; Okay! We got some awesome questions!

Cerberus: Is this actually going to have conversation?

Phoenix: Cerberus, we're here to answer questions not be critics. Now are first question is from **dr-fanmai-lover**: I couldn't exactly understand what you're asking but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's because the writers of the show wanted it that way? But I have a question for you: Are you from another country because there are times where I don't understand what you're saying. I mean no offense at all.

Cerberus: Moving on.

Phoenix: Our next question comes from **Guest**: I think you meant Joey but that's okay. *Turns to Joey* The question is in Cats, Dogs and Dragons do you like being a dog?

Joey: Well, it's funny in da way dat I literally _am_ a dog while Kaiba kept callin' me a mutt and all dat. But Phoenix makes it a fun experience with her script and she's told all o' us what she plans ta do and I hope all o' yas readin' dis'll read Cats, Dogs, and Dragons sometime soon.

Phoenix: Thank you Joey. Now then, next question comes from **austin**: Yugi will be in here as soon as he's asked a question or given a comment like the one you sent in. *Snaps fingers and Yugi appears in a beanbag chair* We've got a comment for you Yugi. It's from a reviewer named austin and he says you are awesome.

Yugi: Um... Thanks austin.

Phoenix: Next question comes from **mike**: Yes, Seto is the main guy. *Turns to Seto* The question is: Do you enjoy being the main person?

Seto: You are not the next Rick Riordan.

Phoenix: Okay, I am not listening to this. *Plugs ears and turns away*

Seto: Okay now that she's not listening. Like Joey said, Phoenix makes the job fun in a way that even makes being a bit OOC fun. At first it was probably to start off her own style of writing and to understand what she can do to improve herself but as she's worked, she's become better. And she's one of those people who likes taking a deeper look into people and understanding their motives. She's also someone who if she's not satisfied with something, she keeps going at it until it's good in her eyes. So getting back to the question, yes I do like being the main guy. It can be enjoyable, a little exerting, but at the end of the day we all know we've done good work and we know that there's tomorrow to make our next shot even better.

Phoenix *Unplugs ears cautiously and turns to Cerberus*: Is he done?

Cerberus: Yep.

Phoenix: Okay. So our final question is from **jake**: Who asks if we have bloopers from the Red Pyramid and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. The answer is yes. And ROLL THE TAPE!

***Beep!***

Chapter 1

"Go on ahead and get your brother sir...No wait!" Seto and Odion burst into laughter. "Your sister sir! I'm sorry!"

"I didn't know Téa turned into a boy!" laughs Seto.

"Me neither sir!" Odion chuckles.

* * *

"About time you guys got here," Téa says snappishly, "I've been waiting for a while...hours. I'm sorry which version are we going with again?" Téa asks as she turns from the boys.

"Hours Téa!" Phoenix calls. Téa chuckles.

"Okay. Let's do that again!"

* * *

"Really our second visitation day this year and you want to go to the museum to see a dusty old rock?" Seto pauses before laughing.

"I forgot my line!" he admits, sending Téa and Mokuba into laughter. "Sorry! What's the script say?! I forgot my line!"

* * *

"And I repeat myself. What's going on?" Mokuba asks.

"I'm going to...What's the line?!" All four start laughing. "It's too late for this!" Téa gains some composure.

"You're going to blow up the Rosetta Stone?!"

"I never said that!" Odion chuckles.

* * *

Phoenix: Well, that's all the bloopers for chapter one. I don't think there's many others but if you want more we'll see what we can do.

Cerberus: Is that everyone?

Phoenix: Yep. That's everyone. Please review and I hope you enjoyed all that.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Alright more questions to answer!

Cerberus: How many this time?

Phoenix: Keep count Cerberus and you'll find out. Our first question comes from **TartisPony369**: Well, that's a question more for Kisara. *Snaps fingers and Kisara appears out of thin air and lands in Kaiba's lap* Kisara, care to answer the question?

Kisara: Well, my character as Kisara Kokorono in YuGiOh the Other Side is pretty much just plain Yugi in the real version, like how Seto plays mostly Yami's part with a softer side of himself. As for my deck, that'll have to wait, right Phoe?

Phoenix: Yep. Now then our next question is from **Seto the assassin**: My next Yu-Gi-Oh crossover will be with Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan. Next question comes from **Guest**: and their questions hop all over the place. *Snaps fingers and Mokuba appears in beanbag by Kaiba and Kisara* Mokuba, what's your favorite story you star in and why?

Mokuba: Well, I'd have to say in the crossovers it's the Red Pyramid because I actually get to use magic!

Phoenix: But I don't think you used any yet.

Mokuba: Don't steal my thunder. And in the regulars... I'd have to go with Childhood Friendship because it involves both my brother, Kisara and me and it's kind of like the actual Yu-Gi-Oh series.

Phoenix: Okay. Now then, the next question from **Guest **asks why I do bloopers even for books. Well that's a rather simple question. It's because when I write, I consider the characters more as actors giving the final thing to the story a lot like a movie. And since not everyone is perfect, we have bloopers! I don't know if your first sentence was a question or not but if so, please let me know. And finally, **jake and shinx** ask for bloopers from Cats, Dogs, and Dragons. But unfortunately, those are going to have to wait until the story ends because the first couple of chapters are so short and made when I had no plot in mind, I don't think it's right for me to write bloopers that won't be funny for them. But I promise that there's going to be some very good dramatic scenes with Kisara, Seto, Jack, Mokuba, Mana, Mahad, and Bell. Bell is the three-year-old Kaamanal and she still needs to be introduced but I will not give spoilers. Again, sorry. But I think the bloopers will be quite worth the wait.

Cerberus: Is that all?

Phoenix *Sniff*: Yes. But I have news. I'm moving and I won't be able to update again until I've settled in my new home and town. I hope you guys stick around a bit and I'm very sorry to all my readers. But please leave reviews and I promise I'll update as soon as I can! I love you all and thank you everyone for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix: Hello. Okay I think I need to make something clear. I will respond to your messages as long as I can read them. Okay? A couple of words misspelled here and there that's fine. But when I can't read them period, I can't answer your questions.

Cerberus: So how many reviews does that make you unable to answer?

Phoenix: It pains me but nine. And all from the same person. But let's go on to the few I can answer.

Cerberus: Okay.

Phoenix: From **yugioh fan: **I don't have any stories about Dartz alone but Daughter of the Seal is fairly good if you want to see some Dartz. And from **TartisPony369: **Thank you for your kind words about the stories and I hope I keep writing stories you like. To **DuskRainbow45: **Um...If I ever start liking the series again, maybe but right now...No. From **dr-fanmai-lover: **I hope this is good for you because this is the best I can do if I can't read the reviews.

Cerberus: Is that all?

Phoenix: Unfortunately. BTW, you guys need to check out an author I like: Autobot00001 and his story Star Crossed Lovers. If you loved Hunger Games and love Yu-Gi-Oh! you'll love this story. Bye and please leave a review here and for Autobot's story.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix: Hello! I am so sorry I practically pulled a disappearing act on you guys but I'm just so busy nowadays. :( Plus, my writing time is being majorly cut into.

Cerberus: So I'm guessing that we've got some reviews?

Phoenix: Actually, we only have a couple but one person asked a lot of great questions and I figured, it's enough questions to say okay to a chapter for. Now first, **DuskRainbow45: **Okay. Thanks for telling me that. But I'm afraid that when I try watching this one, the memories of the old one is going to overpower the new one. I'll try when it comes out but no promises.

Cerberus: You've got a lot of stories in that category, don't you?

Phoenix *Gives Evil Eye*: Shut up. Now to **dr-fanmai-lover: **I would rather not have this conversation where people can read it. if you have an actual account, please PM me and maybe we can have this conversation then but I cannot reply to a question or comment if I can barely read it. And finally to **BlueshippingZutara: **First off I want to say it's great how you've got an account now and you asked a lot of great questions! *Snaps fingers and rest of the cast appears* Okay now then Cerberus, will you please read BZ's questions one at a time?

Cerberus: First question is to the entire cast asking your opinion of how Phoenix writes her stories. Personally she needs work. *Phoenix punches his head*

Kisara: As much as Phoenix has her errors she is human. All humans make mistakes.

Phoenix: Thank you, Kisara!

Cerberus: Second question is what stories are you guys looking forward to being in?

Mai: I'd probably have to say Phoenix's new story coming out soon called Mai Safe Haven.

Cerberus: *Cough* Self-obsessed! *Cough*

Mai: *Cough* I can totally tell when you're doing that! *Cough*

Phoenix: Enough you two!

Yami: I'd have to say the next crossover with the Chronicles of Narnia. *Smirks*

Kisara: I'm with the Pharaoh. That or the next Kane Chronicles book.

Seto: I agree with that.

Duke: I'm all for when I get my own series.

Rebecca: Same here!

Phoenix: Okay now, on to the next question. Because if we keep going on like this I'm going to feel like I've got so many projects and then there's school projects that will happen and I'll get all depressed and won't want to write anymore!

Cerberus: Then she asks what the favorite story to be in and why. Mokuba we already know yours so let's move on. *Mokuba sticks out tongue at him*

Kisara: Well, I've got to say it's probably either Yu-Gi-Oh! The Other Side or The Red Pyramid because I'm kept as close to myself from the show and it's still fun. But if it's not those two, then it's Cats, Dogs and Dragons. We've got some good stuff planned for that one.

Noah: Hunting Hunters for sure because we've got a ton of plans for that and it is going to be good.

Joey: Definitely Cats, Dogs and Dragons. That one is awesome and de best part: Kissy over dere, doesn't get ta beat me up!

Kisara: Don't forget, the story is still in progress so I just might have a chance to. *Joey looks at Phoenix*

Joey: Is dat true? *Phoenix shrugs*

Phoenix: Maybe, maybe not. Next question.

Cerberus: This final one is for you Phoenix.

Phoenix: Oh?

Cerberus: When are you updating your Chronicles of Narnia story?

Phoenix: Just did earlier today. And that makes three of my stories worked on today! Please leave a comment or a question for us and we'll get back to you ASAP. BYE!


End file.
